Hatred In Large Doses
by lightuzumaki23
Summary: Shikamaru was caught in the troublesome cycle. Shikaten.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Shikamaru awoke from his deep slumber by the troublesome sound of love filled giggling. He sat up from his grassy bed scanning the area for the source of the annoying sound. Shikamaru's gaze shot over to a particular couple, Tenten and her current boyfriend Rock Lee.

Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh and laid back in his own disappointment. It had all began only a few months ago, Shikamaru had begun harboring troublesome feelings for the little konochi, and its troubled him ever since, as Tenten seemed to go through a succession of boy toys. Shikamaru believed that it was all some elaborate plot to slowly kill his heart by flaunting these so called "loves" in his face. But even Shikamaru couldn't think of a logical argument to back up this claim.

The truth of the matter was Tenten had been with Lee for only a month now, a rebound after Neji seemingly rejected Tenten pleads for love by moving away with the rest of the Hyuga clan. After Naruto claimed the heir to the Hyuga clan, it's leader found it best to move the whole clan away from the disgrace. In truth, Hisrashi couldn't stand the fact that Naruto would be "a part of the family", so he moved the family as far away as he possibly could.

Neji, a Hyuga prodigy was pretty much required to move with the rest of the clan, by Shkiamaru's calculation, the Hyuga had a 90 percent better chance of survival with Neji close in tow.

Shikamaru trying to stay in deep thought, was broken from his reprieve yet again by an "oh Lee" and "I'm so glad we have each other" Shikamaru a usually laid back person was becoming quite irritated by this, he wanted to get up say "fuck you too" punch Lee, and storm off. As he thought this he sighed again, thinking about how he did this the last time, when she dated Sasuke why she would date that idiot was beyond Shikamaru, but I guess she likes them arrogant. All factors included, Shikamaru calculated that all of Tenten's relationship that didn't involve him, had only a 30 percent chance of success due to compatibility failure. Shikamaru knew while they were not the best match, Tenten and him were 50 percent more compatible than any of her other men.

"Lee, stop it, Tenten giggled

Shikamaru shot up and decided that he wouldn't be able to wallow in deep thought with these two around. Shikamaru turned and proceeded to walk towards the closest watching spots he knew about.

"Hey Shika". Shikamaru stopped dead

"Fuck" he uttered in his head

"She saw me"

Shikamaru reluctantly turned and saw the smiling brown haired girl parading towards him.

Shikamaru tensed up as she hugged him.

"Trying to sneak off without saying Hi? What kind of best friend are you?" Tenten questioned

Somehow, somewhere Shikamaru and Tenten became best friends, whether it happened when he helped her forget Neji or when he made the stupid decision to convince her to find someone new, he didn't remember but still Shikamaru fell into this troublesome position.

"Hi" Shikamaru drawled with little emotion

"what's wrong Shika?" Tenten questioned

"I'm in love with you, I know you can see it your tormenting me with these boys please help me"

Shikamaru snapped back into his fading reality and felt a familiar feeling a slight watering In his eyes

Shikamaru was feeling hate, and he realized there how he hated his cowardly self

Shikamaru took a deep breathe and composed himself

"Tenten. I'm fine just having some personal issues and I really rather not discuss them at this point"

Tenten looked at Shikamaru in a worried way before moving in to hug him again

"OK Shika but I'm here if you need me" Tenten stated

"oh if only you knew the irony of your words" Shikamaru thought

with this, Shikamaru was able to break free from the troublesome situation and proceed to one of his extra special training spots

Shikamaru was slowly losing his mind and he knew it, the troublesome emotions stopped him from his prolonged thought, He even broke his shogi board in a rage and Shikamaru knew he needed his "extra special release" he made sure to stop at the ninja tool shop grabbing several handfuls of kunai and paper bombs, and a pack of cigarettes a habit he picked up from Asuma and due to the circumstances he couldn't quit. As he left, Shikamaru grabbed a bottle of saki just in case the smokes weren't enough

Shikamaru strolled off towards a dense part of the forest he came to a part of the forest that was covered in explosive scars and littered with empty cigarette cartons and empty saki bottles

Shikamaru sat down pressing his back against a familiar tree trunk He warped the paper bombs and the kunai grabbed a stack of pictures in his pocket and placed them o n several trees, one was of Neji, another Lee, another Tenten, and one of himself. It seemed silly but metaphorically killing these people provided Shikamaru some form of solace while temporary, it returned Shikamaru to his usual logical self Shikamaru opened his bottle of saki and proceeded to forget his pain, if only for a few moments.

Shikamaru awoke to the unwelcomed arrival of the sun and cursed it as he sat up he wished that damned star would stop tormenting his already pounding head with it's light

Shikamaru dusted himself off, jumped to his feet and walked home, his parents didn't question why he always away as long as he came home they worried but they understood that he had his own problems. Instead of passing out In his bed and not waking up to mid day, he was intersected by none other than his best friend Choji Ackimichi.

"Shikamaru I'm glad I caught you, It's been forever" Choji explained

"Hey Choji" Shikamaru replied

Choji could sense that something was wrong with Shikamaru but he knew better than to pry and he didn't want to stray too far from why he was there to see Shikamaru in the first place

"well all good greetings aside, Shikamaru I'm here to inform you that the hokage wants to see you Choji said as he opened a bag of chips and proceeded to crunch onto a handful

Shikamaru sighed "OK, Choji, I'll go right away" Shikamaru replied

They said their goodbyes and Shikamaru trudged off towards the hokage's mansion Shikamaru arrived at the hokage's mansion and proceeded up to the hokage's room. As he entered he could already tell that something was wrong. The hokage was the only one besides Shikamaru in the room.

"Ah Shikamaru, please have a seat," Tsunade said pointing over to the chair

Shikamaru drudged over to uneasily sit down in the chair.

"It's come to my attention that you have been performing some questionable acts in part of the leaf forest".

Anbu Shikamaru thought, too nosy for their own good

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. What a drag Shikamaru sighed leaning back in his chair

"I want to know why your blowing up my forest" Tsunade said

"Depression is a hell of a thing, Lady hokage, It's troublesome causes unlogical happening within a ninja's mind and provoctes them to seek release and sometimes that release is dangerous."

"Shikamaru, your friends are worried about you. If you're depressed maybe they can help' Tsunade said

"Tch, "fellow ninja", "so-called friends"? My satisfaction will not come from such temporary things" Shikamaru said standing up

Shikamaru turned, headed towards the door and stormed out

"Shizune" said Tsunade

"yes lady Tsunade" Shizune asked

"I want some Anbu to keep a watch on Shikamaru make sure he doesn't hurt anyone' Tsunade explained

Shikamaru began to walk a well-treaded road but this time he took a left toward the residential district of the leaf

Shikamaru jumped to rooftop of her house and sat there, waiting. He felt a familiar presence behind him

"Hey Shika" greeted the girl with the bun hair

He didn't say a word or better yet he couldn't think of a thing to say

She sat down next to him

Shikamaru noticed her eyes were red and puffed, she had been crying

She gently rested her head on his shoulder.

The action might of surprised Shikamaru but this was a dance that he knew well-tread he felt the sensation of wet tears hitting his shoulder and her caress his cheek.

He had already calculated the next event, he knew Tenten too well. They would spend the night on one another, as she went from a caress to a kiss. He would feel a tug on his shirt as she pulled him down and as the two intertwined in the make out session he knew tomorrow that she would find another boy toy and he would kill himself until they met again in this position. And while she never said those words, Shikamaru was glad if only for those moments to have her.


End file.
